


dying stars

by slimeyboydante



Series: stars [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Death, Natural Disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeyboydante/pseuds/slimeyboydante
Summary: Virgil slips up and his two brothers witness it.





	dying stars

"You see how they look at us! We're practically outsiders to them!" Virgil snarled, pacing around, kicking rocks and dying leaves.

His two younger brothers stood a few feet away from him, wary of their older brother. After finding out the truth about his parents, Virgil has been having mood swings and became much more violent and aggressive, lashing out at everyone, so much so that Thomas had to temporarily ban him from his warrior duties. Virgil threw a fit and left a few guards with broken bones and injuries.

Remus glanced at his younger twin, before turning his eyes back to Virgil. "I mean, you did expose Emile and Remy to everyone so..." Remus shrugged as Virgil shot him a glare.

Roman shifted uncomfortably. "He's right, you know. If you hadn't told everyone, no one would have know and we'd be living normal lives."

"And let Emile, Remy, and Logan get away with their crimes?" Virgil yowled, golden eyes burning. "I think not!"

Remus frowned. "Virgil, calm down. There's no need to get...violent."

Virgil simply shot him a glare. He turned and looked up at the sky, lip curling. "I plan to leave the gangs tonight."

At once, both of his twins were flabbergasted.

"What?!" Roman cried out, shocked. He immediately took a step forward.

"It's obvious the gangs don't want us. I don't want them as well. They've shunned me, and I don't want to live with the fact that my parents had several one-night stands and had us." Virgil explained, frowning, golden eyes glowing in the darkness.

Remus shooked his head. "We'll go through this together, Virgil. We have each other."

"No we won't." Virgil shifted, now looking worried and uncomfortable. "Besides, sooner or later they'll find out the truth about Patton."

Roman and Remus frowned, suddenly stopping in their tracts. Confusion whirled inside of them.

"Virgil, why'd you drop the name like that? He's dead."

Virgil shooked his head, breathing quickening up, vision darkening. "I killed him."

"You what?"

"I killed Patton!" Virgil yowled, looking panicked and feral. "After Logan revealed that we weren't his children that night, I went to Emile, and then tracked down Patton. He threatened to tell everyone about the truth. I had to stop him. I killed him."

His two brothers stared, horrified and paralyzed with shcom.

"Virgil," Remus began, "You need help-"

"No I don't!" Virgil abruptly snarled, plunging forward as to attack Remus. Remus quickly dodged, stumbling behind his brother who yelped in surprise.

However, Virgil didn't turn. He just kept running forward, feet thundering against the floor.

Quickly, his brothers followed, chasing after him.

"Virgil! Wait!" Roman called out.

Virgil didn't stop, instead dipping inside a cave. Both of his brothers kept running.

Then, out of no where, the floor started shaking, causing the two brothers to stop in their chase. They looked in fear as large rocks tumbled from above the cave entrance, jagged rocks tumbling down and blocking the entrance to the cave, locking Virgil in.

Roman's eyes widen and he cried out. He rushed forward and attempted to push a rock, hissing when a sharp, jagged piece pierced his palm.

Remus rushed over and ushered Roman away. "Roman, stop, you'll hurt yourself!"

Roman pulled away, snarling, "Virgil is stuck inside! We need to save him."

Remus hesitated, shaking his head. "We cannot. He is stuck behind the rocks, the rocks are to strong and dangerous for us to move. He has chosen his fate, maybe, just maybe, he'll be safe and happy when it ends."

Roman didn't say anything, opting to hug his brother, hide his face in the crook of his shoulder and neck, and cry. Remus hugged back, a single tear trekking down his cheek.

_Virgil, wherever you go or are, I hope you're happy._

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by Warriors:Power of Three by Erin Hunter


End file.
